Survivorfan13
| alliances = The Herd | place = 9/15 | challenges = 4 | votesagainst = 8 | days = 21 | season2 = Survivor ORG 12: Heroes vs Villains | tribes2 = | alliances2 = | place2 = 8/22 | challenges2 = 7 | votesagainst2 = 13 | days2 = 32 }} Survivorfan13 aka Max ''is a contestant on Survivor ORG 1: Russia and Survivor ORG 12: Heroes vs Villains. Profile Russia '''Name (Age): Max' Tribe Designation: Komi Current Residence: Panem. Personal Claim Of Fame: Being named "Most Cockiest" in my high school yearbook. I don't know if that's a positive or a negative. You can decide that yourself. Beating Katniss Everdeen in the hunger games? Inspiration In Life: Definitely my dad. He has motivated me so much. Everytime I fell, he was the one that told me to get up and fight. Hobbies: Writing, Playing Soccer, Hiking. Pet Peeves: Quitters, Self-Centered Attention Whores, and goats who do nothing in life but follow other people. 3 Words To Describe You: Scheming, Intelligent, Funny. If you could have 3 things on an island what would they be and why? : 1. A Good Book - So I can get lost into a whole new different world when I'm bored, really paranoid or upset. And who knows maybe the book can teach you something that can be helpful to you in your game. 2. Sleeping Bag - Bugs, Insects, Cold? Ain't nobody got time fo' dat! 3. Picture Of My Family - To help me spark a difference in the game so I can win. It will aslo help me to get back in the mood of playing the game when I'm really feeling upset. Survivor Contestant you are Most Like: I'm definitely a mix of Malcolm Freberg, Denise Stapley and Rob Mariano. Malcolm and Denise never quit even thought their tribe got dissolved and they were down in numbers. In fact, they made the final 4. Add a tad of evilness and deviousness of Boston Rob andI'm born! Reason for being on Survivor: To see If I really learned from the stupid and ludicrous mistake I made in Switzerland. To see If I am what I think I am. And lastly to see if I can backstab, betray, squish, crush, and run-over a bunch of people's dreams of winning this game. Its always fun. Trust me. Try it. Why do you think will be Sole Survivor: If I ask you to go break a world record, what are the chances you will suceed? You will either pass or fail. That's the thing with me. If I execute my plans at the right time, I may win this game. But if a know-it-all idiotic Russel Hantz or a cheap and crappy floater came in the way, I may have to take a seat in the jury and bash the finalists..... AGAIN. Voting History Heroes vs Villains Name (Age): Tribe Designation: Current Residence: Personal Claim to Fame: Inspiration in Life: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: Previous Finishes: Favorite Past Moment: Why Did You Come Back?: Voting History Post-Survivor Gallery Trivia *Max is the first person to own more than one idol at a time. Category:Contestants Category:Russia Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Komi Tribe Category:9th Place Category:Idol Handlers Category:Sochi Tribe Category:Villains Tribe Category:Arabella Tribe Category:Heroes vs Villains Contestants Category:8th Place Category:Heroes vs Villains Jury Members